The History of Evan
by Mistress Mercury
Summary: This is the background story for my Gaia character Mistress Mercury, also known as Evan. The story is unfinished.


The Oniyouma mansion was rather large, for such a small family. But my mother was always so decadent. The house was covered in red silks, black velvets, and lots of gold. The furniture was antique and of the Victorian period. It was comfortable as it was beautiful. That house inspired me as an adult. Large paintings lined the walls, mostly of ancestors, or just because it fit in with the rest of the furnishings. I remember the large picture of our grandfather, Marius Oniyouma in the sitting room. He always looked so stern, as if he was waiting for one of us kids to screw up. The eyes of that painting always seemed to follow you through out the room; I wouldn't at all be surprised if it was enchanted to watch us.

One of my most vivid memories was that of my tenth birthday party. There were a few family members there of course, and the little friends that I had made in private school that I went to. Also attending was my brother, Yin. Yin at the time was 15, very much older, very much not tolerant of his little sister. Yin seemed to want to stay away from me most, if not all of the time. He was rather conceded and self absorbed. He prided himself to be like Marius, a man of great magical power and of darkness, to be the King of Corruption; the throne was empty since Marius died. Yin was tall, like granddad, standing at 6ft at the age of 15, and as dark. Yin had a very fair complexion and raven black hair, like granddad. I took after my mother, Renara Oniyouma. My complexion was olive as were my eyes and hair.

Well, to me the birthday was rather uneventful, family showed up to look over the house, to make sure mother hadn't done anything to it, besides redecorating. After the inspection, they would gather to speak of their quests for new tails. My family is nothing but Kitsune. Strange fox people that were proficient in magics and most combat. Yin and I were still sitting at our one birth tail. So we sat at the table, waiting on the adults.

Yin eyed me rather strangely, and then decided to speak to me. "You know, you'll be going to a secondary school this fall now." He said this as if he were telling me something I didn't know. "You know what they do to the first years?" He smiled as deviously as he could. I knew he was trying to scare me.

So I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue, at this point not caring about whatever was coming out of his mouth.

"They are going to do things to you. Things you wouldn't even dream about little sister." He laughed, noticing my irritated look.

None of this was amusing, and it was my birthday, I guess his present to me was to be as annoying as possible on my special day. "I don't care Yin." I crossed my arms and turned away. A classic move of mine, being in use since I was a small child, even in use today.

Mother had walked in, carrying my cake; it was decorated in pink and white, like any little girl's cake. I sat there slouching, staring at Yin coldly, as he smugly smiled back.

The party went on without a hitch, as they always do. Mother decided that afterwards she was going to go out with her sisters and leave me all alone with Yin. Yes, such a wonderful birthday. I was none to thrilled with being left as a charge of Yin.

Yin immediately left to the library to study. I sat alone at the table after everyone was gone. I didn't really know what to do, it wasn't at all late, or even close to my bed time, I was just left there to fend for myself. So, I did what comes naturally, I started to explore the old house. I wandered about the sitting room, looking up at Old Marius's painting, and to the kitchen, where I got some extra frosting from the cake. I even peeked into Yin's room, nothing there but his bed and enough books to make a boat from. Then it lead me to my mother's room.

Mother's room wasn't a room that I spent a lot of time in, normally it was off limits, somewhat of an unspoken rule between myself and Yin. But I went in none the less. Her room was full of curiosities and knick knacks. I looked around, careful not to touch anything that looked to be of true value.

As I moved across the room, something caught my eye, something that shimmered, and it was under the bed. As adventurous as I was and looked down under the bed, and there was a box full of crystal orbs. I picked on up and began to look at him, for a moment, I saw something, a shimmer of a picture, and then it was gone. Now my interest peeked, I wanted to know what I had found, and the only decent person to ask would be my stogy older brother Yin. I wondered for a moment, I wondered if he would be upset that I went into Mother's room and nosed around it. Well, I threw caution to the wind and walked to the library, orb in hand.

Yin hair is remarkably long now, It took him a while to reach the length that it was. But when he was 15 it was only shoulder length and somewhat messy. He lounged lazily in one of the armchair's reading a book, flipping through its pages casually. He looked to be comfortable, well, you know me, I had to stop that.

Yin didn't hear me as I walked into the room, he was so intent on reading whatever book was in his lap. "Yin?" I asked softly.

Yin slammed his book shut and turned to face me. "Oh for the love of the gods, what do you…" His statement stopped as he saw the large orb that I carried with me. "Where did you find that?" His eyes narrowed looking at what I found.

I shifted from foot to foot; this thing was heavy for someone my size. "In mom's room." I said softly.

"You were in her room!" Yin's mouth stood agape, as he stared at me and then the orb. "What where you doing in there, are you trying to get me killed!" Yin was showing his displeasure with me now. He quickly snatched up the orb and started for mother's room. "We have to put this back!" He was using his "authoritive voice now.

I meekly followed Yin, wondering still about that orb and what Yin was going to do to me afterwards. I wonder if he was going to lock me into the really scary broom closet and bang on the door. Yin has a temper once you get him started, even though; 9 times out of 10 it was a temper tantrum.

Yin turned and faced the door of mother's room; he took a deep breath as if he was preparing himself for a decent into the 9 hells themselves. "Now where did you find this?" He asked sullenly.

"Under the bed, in a box…" I responded quickly.

Yin shot me a really nasty look. "Show me."

I lead Yin into the room, and to the side of the bed that I found it on. Yin knelt down and was mid-process of placing the orb back, when the orb lit up. It started to play something, similar to a movie. I knelt down beside Yin and peeked.

The movie was something that my mother would keep; it was graphic, and overly sexual. It showed a woman, human, being penetrated by a demonic looking man, maybe a half breed. Yin and I were entranced with what we saw, watching it, absolutely enthralled by the orb. I notice Yin start to shift around uncomfortably. Then I saw his eyes look over to me. His face was flushed, and I could feel mine getting warmer. At the time, I didn't understand what was going on, but Yin knew. There was a lot of confusion written about his face. But I continued to stare at the spectacle on the orb.

I finally looked up to Yin, and asked meekly. "Yin, what was that?" I placed my hands on my knees, expecting a full explanation. Yin put the orb back into the box and slid it under the bed. He got up and sat down on Mother's bed. He didn't respond to me, so I sat down next to him. "Yin?"

Yin had turned and pinned me to the bed. I couldn't move, he was so much stronger than me. His voice was hoarse and he took deep breaths. "You want to know what was happening." He asked, I was starting to get terrified of him now. He was letting his animal side out now; I could see it in his dilated pupils. His grip on me got tighter.

"Yin, what are you doing?" I asked over and over, it's like he didn't even hear me. His green eyes almost seem to lose their color as he looked down at me. "Yin?" I kept asking his name out loud, hoping that it would bring him back, but he was lost within the animal now.

Yin held down my wrists with one hand, a cruel smile curling onto his lips. "Well sister, happy birthday." His free hand moved down to my skirt, lifting it up and grabbing onto my panties, he tugged down and removed them from my small body. Then his hand moved up to my shirt and pushed it off, he laughed, seeing the small training bra on me, the small bumps that were my breasts hiding underneath it.

Yin grunted as his hand was no longer on my body; I peeked up in curiosity more than anything. He was undoing his pants, I leaned my head back down onto my mother's bed, closing my eyes tight, in some ways I was excited by this, in other ways I was terrified of my brother. I felt his hand again, this time against what was between my legs, his fingers probing around the delicate flower. I didn't know if I wanted to him stop or keep going, I finally noticed that I was moaning, as if it were approval for what he was doing. He finally let go of my wrist, he seemed pretty sure that I wasn't going to get up and walk away on him.

"Does my beautiful sister want her brother's cock?" He asked as if I really had a choice as his fingers pressed up against my small button. All I could do was squirm under his touch, it felt good and that is what made it scary to me. His fingers now were starting to probe deep in me, I felt them at my opening, and then he moved his hand and pushed it towards my face, making me look at his wet fingers. "I see my sister does want her brother's cock, she is wet for it."

Yin moved down, I didn't know what he was doing, or up too. Everything seemed to be going at fever pitch, moving so fast, my little head was spinning. I thought I felt his tongue, licking up my cinnamon colored thighs. I realized what he was going to do. I tried to lock my legs together, but Yin's hands where already there to stop me. His tongue slid up my slit and to that tiny button. I cried out, it was nothing like I have ever felt before. Everything felt so warm and almost gentle, I couldn't help it.

Yin took my moans at face value and started to lick faster, his tongue snaking around the button and over it, and then his tongue moved south, to my opening. I wiggled about, clueless of what Yin was doing. I felt the tongue now probing as deep as it could within me. Yin tasted the fluids that he showed me on his fingers, I knew it, I heard him moaning as well. His tongue moved back up to my button and he worked at it hard, as if he wanted something to magically happen, and then, after a few moments it did. I started to cum, thrashing about, my body shaking and shivering.

After a few moments, Yin looked up, as if he had just conquered a new world, his hands firmly on my thighs. He crawled over me, and looked down. He could see the blank expression on my face, and I could see that he wanted something from me. I could tell by the way he looked at me. Yin laid down next to me, his button up shirt still on him. I was afraid to look down; I knew his pants were off of him, I didn't want to see. I got up onto my knees on the bed and moved near him, my fingers shakily unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it so that his chest was exposed. I could tell that Yin was enjoying himself, controlling me through my fears and curiosity.

"Now, go farther." He said pointing his finger below his waistline. I shook my head "no", I was still afraid of whatever he had down there. "There is nothing there that is going to bite you." He laughed, as if it were all a big joke.

I finally looked down, and saw it, my eyes were fixated on it for a moment before looking away. "Now touch it." Yin said in his authoritative tone of voice. Like that, I did as Yin commanded me to do. I touched the very end of it with my fingers, it was smooth, and it wasn't gross or anything from what I could tell. I still hadn't looked at it, my shyness holding me back. "Now, put your lips on it." Yin finally ordered.


End file.
